


[podfic] In Which Celebrian Chooses to Stay

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfics [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Character Study, Elves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minor Celebrían/Elrond, Past Rape/Non-con, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sailing To Valinor, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, The Lord of the Rings References, The Silmarillion References, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The Red Book of Westmarch contains the names of few women, and it is unfortunate when even a single of them is lost. The name of Celebrían is one such; she chose to sail to the Undying Lands rather than remain in Middle Earth. And yet we might imagine what other choices she might have been able to make, had she chosen to stay.
Series: Awesome Ladies Podfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/975858
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] In Which Celebrian Chooses to Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Celebrian Chooses to Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987722) by [halwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwen/pseuds/halwen). 



**  
  
Download**: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/qdfkrqaw8m4exig/lotr%20In%20Which%20Celebrian%20Chooses%20to%20Stay.mp3?dl=0) (2.56 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:05:34

**Author's Note:**

> Background for cover art is from [Pavasara-Dvesma on DA](https://www.deviantart.com/pavasara-dvesma/art/Rivendell-602194025)


End file.
